Electronic displays are pervasive in the modem world. Various incarnations of cathode-ray tube, vacuum florescent, light emitting diode (LED), liquid crystal display (LCD) and more recently laser diode and light valve technologies are applied in electronic devices used to visually transfer information. Common displays typically provide visual information arranged as pixels or vectors in a two-dimensional plane. The information transmitted by the device is usually alphanumeric or graphical in nature. The content of the information is only limited by the imagination of the purveyors.